Coward Mont Blanc
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: "Si tan solo vieras mis sentimientos, quizas, solo quizas, tu me amarias"


Buen dia! :3 soy nueva en esta parte de Fanfiction (vengo de hetalia xd) y la verdad es que me gusta bastante MLP:FIM, sobretodo esta pareja, y creo que le encaja esta cancion.  
E-en fin, p-perdonen las faltas de ortografia que llegase a tener ;w;U

* * *

Coward Mont Blanc

_Si escucharas mis sentimientos, si no los reemplazaras con sonidos de una amistad que no existe, quizás, solo quizás, las cosas serian mucho más diferentes._

_¿Quieres a otro?_

_¿O no quieres admitir que me quieres?_

**Tú no me quieres.**

El significado que todas estas palabras quieren decir  
lo amaba pero no aguante  
difícil esto fue ¿no es cierto?

Un cup-cake de cuarzo, un pastel de gemas, un pie de diamantes, ¿Cuántos dulces se podrían hacer con gemas?, las posibilidades son infinitas.

Pero ahora siento como si cada plato no tuviese sabor, ni olor, ni valor. Me he dado cuenta de la verdad, y ahora esta se ha devorado todos mis sentimientos, ahora soy solo un cuerpo manejado por la energía del día a día.

Nadie más lo sabe, ni siquiera Twilight, todos los ponis, piensan que mi amor por Rarity es capaz de esperarla por mil años, y es verdad.

Pero, para mí, no hay esperanza.

Recuerdas a quién hace tiempo ya  
habías comenzado a amar  
parece que no desapareció  
porque aun lo tocan mis manos.

Quisiera olvidarte.

Pero no puedo, tu viva imagen sigue en mi, mi amada Rarity, ¿Por qué el destino me puso en tu camino?, ¿Fue una cruel jugada de este?

¿Es este un amor pasajero?

Si es así, ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ti como en los primeros días en que apareciste en mi vida?

Soy ajeno a tus pensamientos y pensamientos, pero, cuando supe lo del principie Blueblood, la sangre me hervía de rabia, pero luego, me relaje, pues tu hermosa voz me aclaro que solo fue una ilusión.

Yo no quiero ser tu ilusión, quiero ser tu realidad.

Si olvido aquella ilusión se irá en un instante  
No creo que la verdad  
sea buena así tal cual  
aun soy un bicho cobarde  
y si comienzo a discutir  
yo sé que al final  
terminaré perdiendo ante ti una vez más

No te he dicho nada, mi hermosa Rarity, solo sé que si lo digo, terminare perdiendo todo lo que he ganado.

Eres ajena a lo que siento hacia ti, pero en el fondo se que tú lo sabes, y que solo te haces la tonta, para evitarte problemas, ¿Sabes?, mejor así, no quiero causarte problemas.

Pero, no quiero sufrir más, ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufro al día por no tener un poquito de tu amor?, lamento decirte, que no me estás dando lo que quiero, y quizás, nunca me lo des.

Después de todo…, ¿Qué poni se fijaría en un dragón?

Y para peor, un "bebe" dragón.

¡Oh cruel destino!

A veces maldigo a Twilight por leerme demasiados libros de amor, ¡Mirad como me han dejado!, ¿Debería terminar con esto?

El significado que todas  
estas palabras quieren decir  
lo amaba pero no aguanté  
difícil esto fue ¿no es cierto?

Recuerdas a quién hace tiempo ya  
habías comenzado a amar  
parece que no desapareció  
porque aun lo tocan mis manos

A veces, quisiera ser más alto, para así no tener que levantarme de puntillas para besar a Rarity en la frente y decirle que todo estará bien, cuando algún pedido se le viene muy encima.

A veces, quisiera ser mayor que ella, para que cuando me amase, los demás no le viesen como un pederasta.

A veces, quisiera tener mas atención de ella, sé que soy su consentido, pero, se que en el fondo, ella solo me ve como una especie de hermano menor.

Tapo mis ojos con mis manos y dejo que el viento pase por mi cara mientras intento aguantar estas lágrimas, dejando a un lado los cubiertos de un plato vacio.

Si olvido lo que siento  
mi voz me quema adentro  
Yo creo que la verdad  
es buena así tal cual  
porque no hay vuelta atrás, me asusté de nuevo  
en el sabor del montblanc  
descalza quiero andar  
Quiero ahogarme en su dulzura por favor

No saben lo mucho que quiero tener un cup-cake de diamantes azules aquí y ahora, quizás así pueda ahogarme en su exquisita dulzura, y no volver jamás al mundo real.

¿Saben?, Hay veces en que quisiese que nunca Twilight hubiese mandado esa carta a la princesa Celestia, así, jamás hubiéramos terminado en Ponyville, y Rarity estaría feliz junto a un buen corcel que le amase y cuidase como yo quiero y hago.

Tú aun sigues aquí  
y en cambio mi opción  
se desvanece y ahora no puedo decir más.

Suspiro y tomo el tenedor que he dejado al lado de este vacío plato, ¿Valdrás la pena?, Te amo tanto…

"sería mejor si murieras ahora justo aquí"

Con un rápido movimiento lo inserto en el plato, donde solo provoca un horrible sonido y luego cae, escucho la voz de Pinkie a lo lejos, he olvidado que estoy en un restaurante, pero por suerte, estoy alejado de los demás ponis, al sentir más cerca la voz de Pinkie, salgo corriendo por la puerta trasera sin importarme haber dejado la mesa sola.

No creo que la verdad  
sea buena así tal cual  
aun soy un bicho cobarde  
y si comienzo a discutir  
yo sé que al final  
terminaré perdiendo ante ti

Me dejo caer en la hierba mientras lloro con todas mis fuerzas, ¿Es este el fin?, tal parece, solo soy un dragón, uno que jamás tendrá el amor de su damisela.

Pero aun así te sigo amando, ¿Por qué siempre pierdo ante ti?

Cuando creí que la verdad  
buena era en realidad  
una mentira era lo que quería  
El resultado final de este juego falló  
aun seguía siendo solo un cobarde  
mont blanc

Solo vivía en una cruel ilusión, todas las ponis me alientan a que podría conseguir algo, pero, en el fondo, ellas saben que eso no es verdad.

Si tan solo pudiese matarme.

Lo que repitas después de que logres llegar al final  
esa respuesta me hará luchar para al fin respirar

-No sabes cuánto te amo Rarity-Susurro mientras mis últimas lágrimas caen.

-Lo sé Spike, lo sé-

¿Pero qué…?

* * *

B-bueno, espero que les haya gustado ;w;/  
T-tratare de subir mas fics de este Fandom n/nU


End file.
